Don't steal my sunshine
by osaka-jazzed
Summary: Summer time in Tokyo! and to Shige, friends are like sunshine. Oneshot! no pairing! yes it's a sign of the apocalypse! songfic to Steal my sunshine by Len read & review por favor


Even better If you've heard the song before! (you don't have to )

don't worry, I'm still continuing Red Letter Day, but this was stuck in my head, so i decided: go for it! I disclaim! if i qwned the characters od the song, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction! so enjoy:

Don't steal my Sunshine

"_Hey Tatsuya!"_

"_Yeah Sho?"_

"_Have you talked to Shige lately?" _

"_Uh... I haven't really talked to him , but he looks pretty down."_

"_Heheh...Oh! -he looks pretty down, - yeah he does."_

"_Shut up Masato."_

"_Yeah well maybe we should cheer him up then."_

"_Whaddya suppose we do?"_

"_Well... does he like butter tarts?..._"

"_I was lying on the grass on Sunday morning of last week  
indulging in my self defeats"  
_

Shige was watching clouds drift by beside the riverbed where Sho would often come to practice, letting his hair be mercilessly beat around as he thought about Naoki's bet.

"_my mind was thugged, all laced and bugged, all twisted round and beat  
uncomfortable three feet deep" _

He saw Sho, Tatsuya, Daichi and Masato all heading towards him, sho holding something that looked suspiciously like a pie in his hand, while Daichi was carrying a handful of groceries.

Daichi was wondering why Tatsuya had hiijaked him from his shopping. I wasn't exactly logical.

Sho had run up to him and started babbling rapidly about cheering him up. He sounded like he was from the moon or something. Then said in a loud voice , " Orange mocha cappuchino!"

_  
"now the fuzzy stare from not being there on a confusing morning week  
impaired my tribal lunar-speak"_

Tatsuya was smacked for allowing Sho to watch Zoolander and they all sat down to eat on his peaceful hillside. Needless to say, Shige was confused. But before he could even object, Seiji, Katsuro, and Akira pulled up on bikes, and Tsubasa and Masaki got a ride from Coach Saioji .

_  
"and of course you can't become if you only say what you would have done  
so I missed a million miles of fun"_

Deciding that the hillside didn't have enough soda, they all invaded the circle K and set up a camp-out in the parking lot. The ambiance around the whole group was kind of an easy, laid back sort of thing. Off the field, they were all still friends. Friends...yeah. That was why he couldn't go back. Friends were like his sunshine.

"_I know it's up for me  
if you steal my sunshine..."_

He looked around.. Who would he joke around with and pull pranks with If Seiji was gone?

"_making sure I'm not in too deep  
if you steal my sunshine..."_

What would he do, without Tsubasa and Daichi to play poker with?

"_keeping versed and on my feet  
if you steal my sunshine..."_

And what about Tatsuya? What would he do without Tatsuya?

"_Hey Tatsuya, come here, come here_!"

"_Wow... look at her." _

"_Heh, I know.." _

"_I've never seen Miyuki look so bad before." _

"_I did once before, but this is pretty bad..." _

"_Yeah, what do you think she got up to last night?" _

"_..." _

"_HAHAHAHHA!!" _

"_No!...I..."_

"_SHO! I LOVE YOU!!"  
_Shouted a voice from across the street in a screechy tone. The party was quickly packed up and relocated to another Seven-Eleven. Sho's eyes were so wide you could use them as a mirror.

"_I was frying on the bench slide in the park across the street  
l-a-t-e-r that week"_

The sun beat down mercilessly on the playground, hot enough to fry tempura on the slide. Shigeki swung listlessly on one of the beat up old swings, licking a dripping popsicle almost indecently.

"_my sticky paws were into making straws out of big fat slurpy treats  
an incredible eight foot heap"_

He watched an obviously drunk Ms. Katori sway around the park until she passed out in the sand box. Damn... summer made everyone crazy.

"_now the funny glare to pay a gleaming tear in a staring under heat  
involved an under usual feat"_

He watched Tstsuya, Sho, and Seiji sleep as they wited for him to meet them at the riverbed.

Shige snickered as he bent closer to hear what Tatsuya was saying. He would have to tell Tatsuya that he talked in his sleep...

"_and I'm not only among but I invite who I want to come  
so I missed a million miles of fun"_

once woken up, they roamed town waking up members of the Musashinomori Dorms with air horns, jumping bikes across stairways, Shige even had the brilliant idea to buy fireworks, which they set off in the evening. _  
_  
_"I know it's up for me  
if you steal my sunshine.._."

one small problem, they blew up part of the building they were next to, and knocked a window out of the one across the street. Seiji comforted them by saying that they had, in the least, missed the power lines.

"_making sure I'm not in too deep_  
_if you steal my sunshine..."  
_

Crazy, crazy, summer...

"_keeping versed and on my feet  
if you steal my sunshine..."  
_

All the watermelon he could eat...

_  
"I know it's done for me  
if you steal my sunshine..."  
_

_Soccer all the time!_

"_not something hard to see  
if you steal my sunshine..."  
_

He Seiji, and Naoki in their boxers doing that dance from the Ringer...

"_keeping dumb and built to beat  
if you steal my sunshine..."_

Soaking Coach Matsushita in a massive water balloon fight...

_  
"my sunshine...  
if you steal my sunshine ..._"

How could he ever go back?

written because as soon as I heard the song on the radiio I yelled SHIGE!!

Sorry, had to sneak a Zoolander reference in there. ;)

the ringer is a hilarious movie! you should see it.


End file.
